The Light To His Dark
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: John is suffering a deep depression after the death of his friend. Eventually he returns to the flat and meets the woman, who brings him out of his darkness. Post-Reichenbach. Warnings: Violence and the occasional swear word.
1. Chapter One

**The Light To His Dark**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters! Like seriously, I don't!**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: John W./ OC**

**Warnings: Smut, violence and the occasional swear word.**

**Summary: John is suffering a deep depression after the death of his friend. Eventually he returns to the flat and meets the woman, who brings him out of his darkness.**

**A/N: One of these days I will finish a fanfic before I start a new one. But alas that will never happen! So here is another new fic! Italics are flashbacks.**

**Chapter One**

**Warning: Nakedness in this scene.**

Doctor John Watson had been a mess for six months since that day. But now, 10 months after the incident, he felt at ease. The nightmares occasionally haunted him but now his life was being pieced back together. He stretched his legs, his foot brushing against the warmth of another person's leg. Here lay his saviour, albeit a very naked saviour.

Mary Morston.

The red headed beauty he had met four months ago. He had met her by total chance. If he had arrived at 221B Baker Street five minutes later, he would have missed her completely. He turned on his side and watched her sleep. Her face was turned away from him and she lay on her front, her lower half covered by the bed covers. She looked like an angel to him. She was an angel. She saved him from the depths of hell.

- - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - -

_John had been standing outside the door to 221B Baker Street for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not to go in. He didn't even have the courage to visit Mrs Hudson. She visited him but he never went to her._

_The door slowly opened and John was about to walk away when a young woman stepped out. "Oh hello." She smiled timidly. "Are you here to see Mrs Hudson?"_

"_Um...Ye- Yes." He stuttered. "Is she home?"_

"_Yes." She smiled widely. "I was just going out but I'll take you into her." Opening the door wider and walking back into the building. "Come in." She smiled back at him._

"_Right. Right." He nodded and quickly moved inside. He followed her into Mrs Hudson's flat._

"_Mrs Hudson. You have a visitor." She called as she moved into the older woman's sitting room._

"_Oh John!" She exclaimed as he moved into her living space. "I was wondering if you would ever come to see me." Her smile widening. "I see you have met my niece."_

_Mary smiled at him and extending her hand. "Mary Morston."_

_John took it with a timid smile. "John Watson."_

"_Oh!" Mary's eyes grew wide and shook his hand. "Wow! It's nice to finally meet you. My aunt is always talking about you." Giving him a warm smile and withdrew her hand slowly. "I have to run to the shop for my aunt. Is there anything you need?" She asked him politely._

"_No. No, thank you. I'm not staying for very long." He smiled slightly as she turned._

"_It was nice to finally meet you." She smiled at John._

"_Nice to meet you too." He gave her a small smile as she turned and left the flat._

"_I'll make us some tea." Mrs Hudson said brightly when John brought his attention back to his host._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

John smiled as she shifted in her sleep but did not wake. He leant down and gently kissed her shoulder blade. She moved again and turned her head to face him. Her red hair in a tangled mess. "Morning." He smiled down at her.

"Morning." She smiled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's half 6. Time to get up." He gave her a small lop-sided smile. "We're going to have to get a flat halfway between our jobs."

Mary smiled and turned onto her side to face him. "You know we can't afford it."

John raised an eyebrow at her uncovered torso. "I know. But right now, my mind has shifted away from that."

She laughed loudly and pulled their bed covers up. "Stop it. We have to get ready for work." She sat up, holding the covers to her chest.

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - –

_John would visit Mrs Hudson often just to be able to meet with the striking red head. He would only catch her on weekends and very briefly. He still hadn't found the courage to go to the old flat. Nor did he have the courage to ask Mary out to dinner. After 5 weeks of visiting Mrs Hudson, he caught Mary as she was leaving 221B Baker Street. "Hello, again."_

"_Oh hello John." She smiled broadly. "How are you?" Asking as she shifted her bag further onto her shoulder, which John noticed was full of papers._

"_Oh, good thank you. How are you?" He asked nervously. He was always so nervous to talk to her._

"_I'm good thank you. Just popping Mrs H's prescription off." She smiled slightly._

"_Oh right." He nodded. "Is she all right?"_

_Mary nodded quickly. "Yes. Just painkillers for her knee." Smiling a little as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. There was a small silence. "Right, I have to go. I have essays to mark." Tapping her bag._

"_Oh right. You're a teacher?" He asked in interest._

"_Yes. English teacher." Her small smile widening. "I do have to go." Slowly moving around him._

"_Oh yes. I'll let you go." Stepping to the side to let her pass. "There was one thing I wanted to ask."_

_She turned to face him. "Yes?"_

"_Are you free tomorrow night?"_

"_Yes." She nodded._

"_Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked hopefully._

"_I'd love to." She smiled and opened her bag, pulling out a small business card. "Here, have my number. I really do have to run."_

_He took the card. "Yes. Sorry. I'll call you later." Watching her rush off._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – -

**A/N: Yay? Nay? Improvements? No flames please. :) I would like to clarify that I know Mary was not Mrs Hudson's niece but I wanted there to be a connection in place.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Any italics is a flashback.**

_Later that evening, John called Mary. Though it did take him a good 35 minutes to pick up the phone and dial the number. He finally called her. The phone rang three times by the time she answered. "Hello?" Her soft voice came from the other end._

"_Um... Hello Mary. It's John Watson." His voice trembled ever so slightly as he spoke. He was always nervous when speaking to a woman._

"_Oh hello John." Her voice sounded more pleased. "How are you?"_

"_I'm very well, thank you. How are you? Did you have a good day at work?" He asked curiously._

"_Yes, thank you. I did." She chuckled down the phone._

"_Are you still free tomorrow night for dinner?" John asked hopefully._

"_Yes. I am."_

_The two of them arranged to meet at the restaurant at 7pm the next day._

* * *

><p>They had been staying in his new flat. He still did not have the courage to go and live in 221B Baker Street. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and could see a big difference in his features now from 10 months ago. He shook his head as the memories of his old friend re-emerged. Sherlock was always in his memory, but he tried to block out the sight of his best friend falling from the building. He returned to the job of brushing his teeth. He bent over the sink and spat out the foam. He felt her small hands wrap around him from behind. "Call in sick and I will. Let's have a snow day." Standing up straight and looking at her in the mirror. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. "Spend all day on the sofa watching films or even spending all day in bed."<p>

Mary chuckled and kissed his shoulder. "I wish we could but you know I have to get my students ready for their exams."

John laughed a little. "You are married to your job." Putting his toothbrush in his toothbrush holder. "I swear you are."

She scoffs and pressing herself against his back. "Yes, I am." Kissing his shoulder again before moving away from him.

His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To work." She smirked. Slowly turning to face him.

"Not yet." He chuckled before kissing her softly on the lips. "There. I'm satisfied." Kissing her swiftly. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Mine or here?" She whispered, her lips ghosting over his own.

"Yours. You can go straight home after work." Trying to kiss her but she moves away, still keeping a small distance between their lips. "You tease me."

Mary laughs softly. "I know." She kissed him long and hard. When they finally parted they were breathless. "I'll see you after." Kissing him once more and turning to leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - - -

_John had arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes early, just so she wouldn't have to wait for him. He wore a blue shirt with black trouser and black shoes. He was terrified that the whole date would go wrong. "Think positive." John thought to himself as he checked his watch for 4th time. It was 6:55pm._

"_Hello Dr Watson." A feminine voice spoke next to him. John turned to see Mary walking towards him. "I'm not late, am I?"_

_John turned around. "Oh no." He took in her appearance and outfit. She was wearing a dark blue knee-length dress with black heels and a short black coat to keep her warm in the cool evening. Her red hair hung loose. The curls tumbled down her back and her shoulders. "You're right on time." Giving her a small smile. "Shall we?" Holding his arm out to her._

"_Yes." She smiled and hooked her arm into his. He led her into the restaurant, where he took her coat from her and handing it to the attendant. They were led to their table by the window._

"_What would like to drink?" Their waiter asked them._

_John looked up at Mary. "Wine?"_

_She nodded. "Do you prefer red or white?"_

"_Red." He smiled slightly._

"_Red wine please." She smiled up at the waiter, who nodded and left them alone. "I'm not fussy when it comes to wine."_

_John chuckled. "I do prefer red." Chuckling again. "So, you're a teacher?"_

"_Yes." She nodded. "English teacher. From 11 year olds to 18 year olds." Smiling bashfully. "My aunt says you're a Doctor."_

"_Um... Yes. Sort of. I'm trained but I'm not working at the moment." He spoke sheepishly. He sat back in his chair as the waiter brought them a bottle of red wine and two wineglasses. They sat in silence as the waiter poured their drinks and leaving the bottle in the middle of the table._

"_I'll let you read the menu and I shall come back to take your orders." He smiled and left them alone again._

"_Where were we?" John asked politely._

"_Our jobs." She smiled, taking a sip of her wine. "Yours." Smiling still as she placed her wineglass on the table._

"_Oh yes." He smiled. "Well, shall we order food first and then talk? I think our waiter is getting impatient with us." Looking past Mary's shoulder._

_Mary looked behind her and laughed to see the waiter, watching them intently. She turned back to John. "Well, he can wait." They laughed. "We are giving his wages."_

_John chuckled softly. "That is true." His smile seemed t grow. The first time in a while. "But I think we should. I think my stomach will be talking to me soon."_

"_Mine already is." She laughed, looking down at the menu. "Steak looks good but I think the fish might be better." Chuckling softly. "Oh! I just can't decided. Might take longer." Looking up at John, who was smiling broadly at her._

_When they finally left the restaurant, they left the waiter a small tip and made their way into the dark street. He offered her his arm as they walked together. "What made you want to become a teacher?"_

_She smiled as they walked. "My mother was a teacher and I always wanted to follow in her footsteps." Shrugging her shoulder a little. "Plus, I do love teaching." Chuckling a little._

"_Always a good idea to love what you do." He smiled a little as they walked. "Do you live far from here?"_

"_No. Two streets away." She looked up at him. Once they were outside the door to her building, she moved from his arm and smiled. "I had a lovely evening. Thank you."_

"_Me too." His smile was timid. "I'd like to do it again, if that's all right with you."_

_Mary smiled but said nothing. She stepped forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"_

"_It does." John smiled as she stepped away from him. "Goodnight, Mary."_

"_Goodnight John." She smiled at him and turned away, putting her key in the lock. She looked behind her for a moment before moving into her building. She gave him another small smile before closing the door behind her._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - _

His job was tedious but he enjoyed helping people. But what he enjoyed most was coming home to see his beautiful girlfriend. His life was falling into place again. He approached her apartment building, taking out his keys and unlocking the main door. She had only given him a key the week before but he felt comfortable walking into her flat.

He walked up two flights of stairs until he reached her front door. He put the key in the door, unlocked it and walked in. "Hello?"

"Come in. I'm in the kitchen." She called to him. "I'm making food."

"Smells delicious." Following the scent and the sound of her voice into her small kitchen. "What you cooking?" Walking up behind her and kissing her exposed neck. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, with a few curls hanging down.

"Spaghetti bolognese." She smiled, stirring the mince. "Shouldn't be too long. Set the table and there's a bottle of white wine in the fridge."

"You know I don't like red wine." He moved to the cupboards and began pulling out two plates, two wineglasses, along with the cutlery.

"There's also beer in the fridge for you." She chuckled as she checked the spaghetti, stirring it. "I didn't forget you."

"Good." He kissed her neck again as he passed her to get to the fridge. He took out her bottle of red wine and a bottle of beer for himself. "I'm working tomorrow morning."

"That's all right." She drained the spaghetti as she spoke. "I've got some work to mark anyway." Sharing the pasta equally onto two plates. "Oh, can you get the bowl of salad from the fridge and put it onto the table?"

"Sure." He smiled as he placed the drinks on the table before returning to the fridge, taking out the bowl of salad and placing it in the middle of her dining table. The two sat down to the meal. Talking aimlessly about their day at their jobs. John noticed that Mary hadn't touched her glass of wine but said nothing about it. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Why?" Finishing her dinner.

"You haven't touched your wine." His frown grew, when she remained silent. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be drinking alcohol." She avoided his gaze by looking at her full wineglass. She put her knife and fork down on her empty plate. She chuckled softly. "I'm on antibiotics." Looking up at him and laughing softly at his shocked expression. "Nothing serious. I have an ear infection in my left ear." Still laughing "What did you think I was going to say?"

"I thought you were going to say you were trying to give up alcohol or something like that." He laughed and stood up, collecting their empty plates. He took them to the sink and began the washing up. "You actually frightened me then. I thought there was something really wrong with you."

Mary walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry." She chuckled. "I only started them today." Watching his hands as he washed all the cooking things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't know why this chapter popped into my head but it did. John will be getting some loving soon. ;)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: This is only going to be a short story. (I hope.) With around 15 chapters. Yes! Sherlock will return! No, I have never read any of the books because I read the Hound of the Baskervilles when I was nine and it terrified me. So, I will not be following any of the books.**

**A reminder: This is a 'Mature' story and I will be posting warnings when there is something of a sensitive nature in the chapter. Also any **_Italics_ **is a flashback.**

**Warning: Lemon.**

A year and a half. It had been a year and a half since John's world fell apart. Nearly a year and a half. But for a year, he had been happy. He was falling in love. John was in love. He loved Mary but he hadn't told her and she had not said it to him. That made him think. Did she love him? He looked over at her sleeping form. She had been really tired lately because of her students' exams.

"Mary..." He whispered softly. "It's time to get up."

"No." She grumbled and turned her head away from him.

John chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "Come on. Time to get up."

"No." She grumbled again but couldn't help but laugh, when his lips caressed her neck. "John..."

"We've got to go. Come on. It's our week away." He kissed her again. "Come on. Me, you, a holiday cottage in the Lake District and lots of free time."

Mary laughed and turned in his arms, kissing him on the lips. "Hmmm... You've convinced me." She laughed softly. He kissed her tenderly. "John... Stop distracting me. We've got to go. We need to get to the cottage before midday."

"Hmmmm..." He sighed heavily and kissed her again. "Fine." But neither of them moved as John pressed his lips to hers again. "Come on." They finally pulled away and climbed out of bed.

* * *

><p>"There's a right turning coming up." Mary said from the passenger seat, with a map in her hand. She looked up from the map and at the road ahead of them. "There." She pointed to the right.<p>

John turned onto the dirt road. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She laughed. "It said on the directions that we would turn onto a dirt road." Looking back down at the map. "Just keep driving. It's not far."

He continued driving and he saw the cottage ahead of them. "You were right. Though I hate to admit it!" He chuckled as he pulled up in front of the small cottage. "Wow!" Both of them climbed out of the car. "I've got to hand it to Mrs Hudson."

Mary laughed. "We'll thank her with a year's supply of biscuits." She smiled as John walked around the car and stood next to her.

He wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "Yes." He nodded. "Have you got the key?"

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Yep." She ripped open the envelope and took out the key. She held it out to him. "Would you like to do the honours?"

He took the key and walked to the front door of their holiday cottage. He unlocked it and pushed it open. He didn't walk inside immediately, he waited for Mary. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Smiling at him as he took her hand and the two of them walked in together. Mary gasped at the sight of the interior of the cottage. "Oh my!" She smiled as she took in the large living space. The ground floor area was open plan with the living room at the front of the cottage and the kitchen and dining room at the back of the cottage. "Oh John! This is perfect." Her gaze shifting from the fireplace to the large windows. "No television. No internet. Perfect." Turning to face him.

"I'll get the bags. You explore." Kissing her cheek and leaving the cottage.

Mary couldn't resist it any longer and she ran up the stairs, straight to the bedroom. She smiled broadly at the four poster bed. She went in search of the bathroom and smiled at the simplicity of it. She smiled at the small, claw-footed bath which sat in the middle of the room. There was also a toilet, sink and shower but the beautiful bath caught her attention.

"Mary?" John called to her.

"Yeah?" She walked out of the bathroom to see John walking up the stairs with their bags.

"What do you think?" He smiled as they went into the master bedroom.

"It's brilliant." She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "It will be nice here."

"Yes. I think so too." Putting their bags on the floor and smiling down at her.

- - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During their time at the holiday cottage, John and Mary learnt more and more about each other. When she knew there was no work to go to the next day, she liked to sleep in. It was their last evening in the cottage and it was back to reality the next day. Mary was back to work in two days and John would be back to work the day after her. The two of them had just returned from a pub dinner in the nearby village. "Do you want a beer?" Mary asked as she moved into the kitchen. "I'm having one."

"Sure." He smiled as he moved to the fireplace to light the fire.

"In a glass or be common and have it from the bottle?" She called as she took of the lids of two bottles.

"Common as muck." He chuckled as he finally lit the fire. He sat in one of the comfy chairs near to the fire.

Mary came to the chair and handed him a bottle of beer. "Here you go." She went and sat in the other comfy chair. "Thank you for this week." She smiled, taking a swig from her bottle of beer. She placed the bottle on the small table next to her and stood up.

John raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad you did. So did I." He smiled as she stood in front of him and proceeded to straddle his lap. "I think it is going to end perfectly." Placing his drink on a side table and pulling her closer to him. She bent her head down and kissed him, pressing against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her body to him. The kiss deepened. His hands pulled at her t-shirt and lifted it up her body. The kiss broke for the material to rise over her head.

Mary rocked in his arms. Moaning as she felt his hard erection against her. She pressed his lips against his. John shifted forward, his arms wrapped tight around her. He stood up and she wrapped her arms and legs tight around him. "John..." She moaned as he brought them to the floor, in front of the fire. He lay her down and lay over her.

He quickly began to shed his clothes and her clothes. "I love you."

She gasped and stared up at him. "Really?" John nodded slowly and began to move away from her but she sat up and kissed him hotly. "I love you too." She whispered close to his lips. "I love you so much."

He smiled broadly and kissed her, saying nothing more as he slowly slid into her. The fire burnt brightly next to them as they moved together as one. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist. "Mary!" He groaned as he reached his orgasmic peak, mingling with her own peak.

"John..." She sighed in his ear, her arms and legs clinging to him.

"Marry me." He whispered in her ear.

Her arms and legs loosened around him. Her legs fell from around him but her arms still clung to him. "What?"

"I'm sorry. It was just stupid." Trying to pull away from her.

"No. Say it again." She ran her hands up to his face, making him look down at her. Their chests heaving. "Please. Say it properly."

John chuckled, bent down and kissed her swiftly. "Mary, I love you with all my heart. So, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She smiled broadly and nodded. "Yes. Yes I will!" She laughed and kissed him hard. She lifted one leg and used her weight to roll them over, to lie over him. "Yes." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you." He placed his hand on the back of her head and holding her to his lips.

"I love you too." She kissed him again.

"Can you reach for my trousers?" He whispered, tucking a strand of her long red hair behind her ear.

Mary sat up, straddling his lap and looking around quickly. She reached for his trousers, which were behind her. "Here."

John sat up and rummaged in the pocket of his trousers. Mary remained straddling his lap. "Well, a proposal is not a proposal without a ring." He took out a small box and opened it to Mary. "I had been planning to propose within the next few weeks. Until I said I love you." He smiled.

Mary was staring down at the ring. It was a simple gold band with a simple small diamond. "You've been planning this?"

"I know it's not much." He smiled down at the ring and shrugged a shoulder. "Yes. You've been my saviour. Before I met you, I was in a dark place and you brought me out of it."

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I love you, John. You have been the best thing that has happened to me." She cupped his cheek.

"Do you want to put it on?" Taking the ring out of the box.

"Yes." She nodded widely and held out her left hand. John slipped the ring onto her ring finger. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her, putting the ring box on the floor and wrapped his arms around her and they were soon making love as husband and wife-to-be.

**A/N: Do you all like this story? It's only going to be a maximum of 10 chapters.**


End file.
